


Piper attempts Cooking

by shannyscribbles



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyscribbles/pseuds/shannyscribbles
Summary: Piper wakes up before Olivia one morning and decides to try to make her breakfast in bed
Relationships: Inkling(s)/Inkling(s) (Splatoon), agent 4/agent 5
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Piper attempts Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Agent 4 - Olivia  
> Agent 5 - Piper  
> These characters are from my askblog on tumblr (shannyscribbles) so feel free to check that out if you feel like it! I decided to share the little blurbs I write about my characters here.

Piper actually wakes before Olivia one morning, which really isn't surprising since she had a late-night mission and didn't arrive home until nearly 3 AM. Piper rolled around to look at the sleeping girl. Olivia is normally a morning person, so it’s a rare sight for her to see. She’s curled up in all of the blankets; she stole them...again. However, Piper couldn’t possibly be mad when her girlfriend looks so adorable all cozied up like that. 

How did she get so lucky? Olivia was actually the best thing to ever happen to her. She looked so cute and peaceful wrapped up in all those blankets; Piper could lay there and watch her sleep for hours. She loved everything about the smaller girl so much.

Olivia makes Piper breakfast every morning; mainly because she wouldn’t eat it otherwise, but Piper decided that she wanted to return the favor by giving her girlfriend breakfast in bed. Recently, Liv’ has been trying to teach her the basic concepts of cooking. While it hasn’t been too successful, she should be able to prepare her girlfriend some eggs, right? 

Piper gently kissed the snoozing girl on the forehead, then gingerly climbed out of bed so as not to disturb her. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed the eggs out of the fridge and the pan out of the cabinet. She put the pan on the stovetop and turned it on low to heat it up. Meanwhile, she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and grabbed an egg from the carton. 

She went to crack the egg into the bowl and….she completely decimated it. She got egg yolk and shells everywhere; there was no saving this one. She cleaned up and tried again...and achieved a similar outcome. Well, third times the charm right? Nope. She dropped this one on the floor. 

Piper successfully cracked an egg into the bowl on her….eighth attempt (well, there were some shells, but the pieces were small and this was the closest she was going to get). She’ll have to go buy Olivia more eggs later…

The egg sizzled as she poured it into the pan. While that was cooking, she decided to get the toast started. How long do you cook toast for again? And which way does the knob work? Is it left or right for the time? Whatever, she’ll just turn the knob all the way right and check it after a minute or so. 

While she was waiting, Piper returned what remained of the eggs to the fridge. She then grabbed some paper towels from the counter and cleaned up the egg mess that was on the counter and floor. She was almost done when she stepped in some egg yolk that got on the floor, gross. She removed her socks and headed to the laundry room to put them in the dirty laundry basket. While she was there she grabbed a fresh pair, put them on and headed back to the kitchen. 

The first thing she noticed when she went back to the kitchen was a burning smell. She rushed over to the stove to find both the eggs and toast burning. She quickly removed the pan from the stovetop and turned it off then unplugged the toaster. She plated the eggs and toast and tried her best to make them look presentable. The eggs were only a little burnt but the toast was completely black. Maybe she should just throw this away and take Liv’ out for breakfast instead; there’s no way she would want to eat this monstrosity. 

Just as Piper was about to hide her shame, she heard shuffling coming from behind her. 

“Babe?” Olivia rubbed her eyes sleepily and staggered over to Piper and wrapped her arms around her torso. “Did you make me breakfast? That’s so sweet, thank you...” 

“Ah, I did but…” Piper eyed the dubious food on the counter next to them. “It’s...burnt. You don’t have to eat it, we can just go out…” 

“No, shut up, I love it.” Olivia walked over and took a good look at what her girlfriend made. She was actually impressed. Everything was burnt, but it was still immensely better than Piper’s previous attempts at cooking. 

Olivia leaned on the counter and ate every last bite of her meal, even the charred toast (which was... kind of disgusting, but she powered through it). 

The shorter girl gestured for her girlfriend to lean down and held her face in her hands. 

“This is seriously amazing. You’ve improved so much since the first time you cooked, I’m so proud of you. This was sweet, thank you.” 

Piper placed her hands on the smaller ones residing on her face. "Ah, you really mean it? I’m sorry it wasn’t-”

Before Piper could finish that thought, Olivia cut her off with a kiss. 

She could taste the burnt toast and eggs on Olivia’s mouth but Piper couldn’t bring herself to care. The kiss was sweet, but short, and left Piper wanting more. 

Olivia turned towards the kitchen. “Here let me help clean up. And you need breakfast too, I can make you something quick.-” 

Before Olivia could finish that thought, Piper pulled her back into her arms. “What do you mean? I already have breakfast right here…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this website so sorry if I get anything wrong asljfhskdj


End file.
